Logan and the Airport
by Hazel Eyes401
Summary: Logan, a metal detector, and a very unexpected tale from Kitty. Are you interested yet? Read to find out what happens. Rated K.


Logan and the Airport

By HazelEyes 401

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this?" Logan asked for the tenth time as they stood in line at the Bayville airport waiting to get on their flight.

"Oh come on, Mr. Logan. It's not going to be that bad." Kathryne Pride tried to cheer up her teacher who glared at her when she wasn't looking.

'_Oh yeah, that's why. . .'_

_Flashback_

'_WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BLACKBIRD!" Logan stared in shock as Storm flew them to the crash site of their one airplane. Standing in the foreground of the ship where several of the Xavier students were standing looking ashamed and wishing they could just disappear at the spot. As Logan glared them all down each one looked like they were facing a firing squad: Jubilee, Ray, Sam and Bobby._

"_Well, you see Mr. Logan, it was an accident." Sam bravely spoke._

"_Yeah, you see Bobby lost control of the ship - oops." Jubilee quickly clapped her hands over her mouth as Bobby cringed upon hearing his name and turned white as a sheet when Logan's murderous glare bored into his eye sockets._

"_Please, don't kill me!" Bobby dropped onto his knees begging for his life._

"_IN. VELOCITY. NOW." Logan growled as he glanced at the crumpled airplane, thankfully no one was hurt (from the plane crash)._

_When they arrived at the mansion the whole house could hear Logan's tirade as he verbally attacked and possibly scarred the four young trouble makers leaving them without a way to become airborne._

_End Flashback._

'_And then Charles just __**haad**__ to send us all the way to blasted England to check up on some mutants because Rogue, Kurt and Storm took the Velocity to track down Magneto in some desert and will get back in who knows when.'_ Logan growled as they continued to wait in a line that crept up to the check out station. The only checkout station that required a person to pass through a metal detector; a metal detector that alarms when it senses metal; and my bones JUST HAPPENED TO BE COVERED IN METAL!!!!! Logan glared at the dreaded walk through metal detector then at the handheld detector that the security guards used to find that piece of metal that someone always forgot about. Logan gave the evil detectors a death glare that could peel paint off walls.

Logan silently wished every metal detector in the airport and the city would suddenly and unexplicably blow up. But sadly that would not be the case as Logan placed his carry on bag on the coveyor belt to be run through an x-ray machine and he prepared to step through the metal detector.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

The metal detector screeched and pulled out the lights as it detected the metal. The employees and all of the customers waiting in line stared at Logan as he stepped through turning red with anger and slight embarrassment.

"Sir, could you please step forward." The Security guard kindly asked Logan as he begrudgingly and silently complied.

"Now please raise your arms and spread out your legs." The Security Guard politely requested and Logan did as was ordered. The man then waved the handheld detector along Logan's outline and listened for the sound.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…beep…beep…beep……_

The Security guard and the young lady at the bag check scanner both became perplexed that the metal detector alarmed on every inch of his body.

"Maybe it's broken." The Bag check lady quietly asked as neither one didn't know about Logan's unique situation. Kitty stood behind Logan in shock and thought of some excuse so they could get on the plane.

Logan stood very uncomfortable as he kept his arms and legs spread out while everyone stared at him. Thankfully he was saved by Kitty's quick thinking (at least you'd think he should thank her).

"Oh no, Daddy I can't believe we forgot to tell them!" Kitty ran through the machine and hugged Logan who stared down at her as he relaxed his position.

"What did you forget to tell us, sweetie?" The bag check lady asked Kitty who suddenly started to cry fake tears.

"It's just that my Dad has metal covering all of his bones!" Kitty cried, Logan looked shocked along with the Security Guard and the Bag Check Lady.

"And how did that happen?" The Security Guard asked suddenly very suspicious of this pair.

"It was so sad." Kitty started to tear up while Logan stared at a loss for words. "You see, my Dad was in this horrible accident. He broke all of his bones protecting me and my friends." Kitty cried a few tears for good measure before she continued.

"My friends and I were at our mountain cottage in winter skiing down the slopes. Well, we were on this ledge traveling to our favorite ski trail when an avalanche started just below our feet, and I started to fall but *sob* my Daddy grabbed hold of my arm and threw me to my friends safely on the ledge. *Sob, tear, sob* But Daddy was caught in the avalanche and tossed and tumbled down the mountain hitting rocks and trees…" Kitty paused as she balled her eyes out.

'_No one's going to buy this.' _ Logan looked around and was surprised to see the bag check lady and several passengers near them had tears shining in their eyes.

Kitty stopped sobbing so hard and continued her story.

"So there we were helpless as I watched my father fall down the mountain with the avalanche then it finally stopped. My friends and I went down to the ground as fast as we possibly could when we finally reached the bottom *sob, gasp, sob* it took the forest rangers, my friends, and about three St Bernards to find him. We found him alive but he had broken every bone in his body!!!" Tears and sobs could be heard around him as Logan closed his eyes wishing this day could just be over with.

"We got the best doctors to help my Daddy. When they looked at him, they said his bones were too damaged for them to heal properly so we begged them to do anything. The only thing they could do was wrap all of his bones in this strong metal so they could heal. *Sobs, gasp* After what seemed like years, my Daddy was finally finished with his surgeries and he was able to walk again." Kitty cried some more as she padded her sob story with more juicy tidbits.

"I've never forgotten how my Daddy saved my life by putting his own at risk. And the price he had to pay was having metal sealed around his bones." Kitty then buried her head in Logan's shoulder as she continued to cry and they were both surprised as a thunder of applause from the passengers and workers in ear shot of Kitty's tale of Logan's heroic deed.

"That was so wonderful and you were so very brave." The Security Guard proclaimed as he gave Logan a manly hug. Logan cringed at the close contact and Kitty looked around very surprised that so many people liked her story.

"So will you let us board?" Kitty tentatively asked the Security Guard and he nodded his head.

"Of course, I would be ashamed of myself if I didn't let such a brave and lucky man onto this airplane." The Security Guard proudly exclaimed as he led the pair to the loading ramp where the Stewardess stood overhearing the story of Logan's heroic rescue.

"Come with me, I'll show you to your seats." She looked down at their ticket and gasped in shock that they were planning to stay in Coach seating.

"OH my, I can't let you sit cramped back in Coach. Please allow me to upgrade your seat to First Class." Logan and Kitty nodded as they followed the stewardess to their now upgraded seat in the spacious and empty First Class seating.

"By the way young lady, what's your name?" The Stewardess kindly asked Kitty.

"My name is Kathryne Pride." Kitty kindly responded.

"My name's June it's a pleasure to meet you both." June extended her hand for Kitty to shake it nervously. "Let me know if you need anything at all." June left the pair as the other passengers began boarding the plane.

"Kitty I can't believe you did that!" Logan harshly whispered to Kitty as she sat beside him.

"Well, it got us on the plane, Mr. Logan." Kitty quietly defended herself as the Pilot walked toward the cabin pausing at their seats.

"Excuse me, Mr. Pride." Logan looked up at the pilot in surprise: both in surprise that the pilot called him Pride and that he actually responded.

"Yes." Logan gruffly responded.

"I couldn't help but overhear your heroic tale. May I ask how you were able to go through so many expensive surgeries?" The pilot kindly asked and Kitty was more than happy to respond.

"That's because we're very rich." Kitty smiled and the pilot became perplexed at this revelation.

"Then may I suggest your purchase your private plane so you do not have to go through that embarrassing ordeal again." The Pilot kindly suggested earning him a grunt from Logan.

"We do have a private plane buy _my daughter_, who can't drive a scooter, somehow conned her way into flying the plane for five minutes. In five minutes, she crashed the plane in a corn field and now we have to wait for it to be fixed. I wouldn't be on a commercial flight if we didn't have to wait so many months for the parts to get the plane fixed. And we don't have time to wait." Logan gruffly responded as the Pilot blinked his eyes and continued toward the cabin.

As they were getting ready to take off, the pilot's voice traveled across the plane over the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I regret to inform you that due to a looming storm coming across the ocean we will be forced to land at an airport in Georgia. Once we land, we will have to transfer planes so we can travel to England via an indirect route. More transfers at other airports may be required at a later time. Please be patient when you have to transfer planes. Thank you for choosing Air Delta for your flying needs." Logan's face changed colors going from pale to red to purple back to red when he growled at the speakers and glared at Kitty.

"EEEP!" Kitty sank into her seat as they flew on their predetermined path.

"I am not riding in another plane ever again!" Logan growled in anger as he flexed his hands trying not to extend his claws.

Kitty wisely kept her mouth shut as she pondered his words.

"I'll walk back here if I have to!" Logan exclaimed causing Kitty to respond thoughtlessly.

"But you can't walk over the ocean, Mr. Logan." Logan glared at Kitty silencing her.

"Then I'll swim!" Ending their conversation for the entirety of the flight, the transfers and the much regretted trip back more than five days after they left Bayville. At every transfer, Kitty was compelled to retell her sob story of how Logan "saved" her life.

Finally back in Bayville, Logan and Kitty returned to the mansion where Charles, Beast and Storm were each reading a different paper.

"Welcome back Logan and Kitty. How was your trip?" Charles asked as he lowered his paper trying to hide the smile that played in his eyes.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!!!" Logan yelled causing Kitty to jump.

"I think that may be a little difficult, Mr. Pride." Beast chuckled as he put down his paper from England.

"Yes, it appears you have been very busy." Storm agreed as she lowered her paper from South Africa.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Logan yelled as he ran from the room and vaulted for the danger room where he proceeded to rip the exercise room to shreds.

The three adults stared at Kitty who slightly chuckled as she realized her story traveled to a few more places that she expected.

* * *

**A/N: This story flew into my head as I was getting off of work. I really enjoyed writing this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, Air Delta or any newspapers that may be mentioned in this short story.**

**A/N2: Do you think I should do a sequel?**

**Please review.**


End file.
